


Warmth

by TheJaniMarki



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJaniMarki/pseuds/TheJaniMarki
Summary: Weiszmura one-shot highschool AU
Relationships: Homura Kogetsu/Weisz Steiner, Shiki Granbell/Rebecca
Kudos: 4





	Warmth

Homura's POV  
"Jeez it's cold out today." Hermit mumbled as we walked towards our highschool.

"Yes, it is." I responded, my expression unchanging.  
I shivered as a rush of cold wind hit me.

There was silence as Hermit and I walked but she broke it after a moment, smiling at me with an evil look.  
"So, has Weisz made any moves on you?" Hermit asked, wiggling her eyebrows. 

I sighed, looking down to my shoes. 

I would love to say he has, and that he has been showing interest but the plain and simple was....  
"No." 

At this Hermit frowned, pouting and crossing her arms.  
"That idiot." She said.

I giggled and we approached the school building. 

As we approached I saw Shiki and Rebecca standing in the courtyard, Shiki looking panicked. 

Rebecca was practically spewing fire and Shiki was trying to calm her down.  
In front of Rebecca was Labillia, who was backed into a corner and Amira was in front of her, yelling at Rebecca to calm down but holding in laughs.

Hermit scoffed and shook her head.  
"Labillia probably flirted with Shiki again." She said, holding back a laugh. 

I giggled again and waved at Shiki. He waved back and I gave him an apologetic smile.  
He gave me a 'I love my girlfriend but help' type of smile and I put my hand over my mouth to stop another set of giggles.

Soon, Hermit and I separated as the school bell rang, making my way to my art class where I saw my teacher, Mrs. Witch Regret.

"Good Morning Mrs. Regret." I said as I walked up.

"Ah, Homura, good morning. Are you ready paint your mural project?" Mrs. Regret asked.  
I nodded and she handed me all the painting supplies and guided me to the false wall that was already built for the project.

"Right here." She said.  
I nodded and she walked off.  
I immediately grabbed a paint brush and began painting the mural.

Mrs. Regret had assigned the class this project a week ago, and finally we got our month to paint whatever we wanted as a mural for a grade.

I grabbed the yellow and red and began swirling them around in a beautiful pattern of lights, looking just like fire.

I heard footsteps behind me as I painted in my own corner of the room, expecting it to be another student coming to start the project. 

I shivered as cool gust of air hit me from the vent below me. Despite it being winter, our schools heat wasn't working and the cold air seeped through the vent. 

I sighed and continued, the cold air nipping at my neck.

However, suddenly I felt something wrap around my neck.

A scarf.

I looked behind me and saw Weisz standing there with the most affectionate smile I've ever seen.  
Heat practically radiated off him, which was hard to believe because of how cold it was outside.

"Are you still cold?" He asked, still smiling at me.  
I looked him up and down then my eyes met his.

I smiled and shook my head.  
"No, I'm actually pretty warm."


End file.
